Super Mario Moose Beta and Unused Content
This is a list of unused content from Super Mario Moose. For the game itself, see here. Super Mario Moose had a good amount of unused content. They were all not used/taken out for certain reasons. Unused Playable Characters Peach, Daisy, and Toadette were all considered to be playable after being rescued from their worlds. The idea was rejected, as there wasn't enough time to include them. Unused Bosses Several villains from past Mario games would've been bosses in this game, but they were replaced by the Koopalings. They were: Evil Yoshi Evil Yoshi was an evil Yoshi that would've been the first boss in the game. His attacks would've included flutter jumping and ground pounding. He also would've appeared a second time as the sixth boss, except with the ability to breathe fire and kick Koopa shells. Boom Boom Boom Boom would've appeared as the game's second boss. His fighting style would've been the same as Super Mario 3D World. However, he was later included as a bonus world boss. Pom Pom Pom Pom would've appeared as the game's third boss. Like Boom Boom, her fighting style would've been the same as Super Mario 3D World. Like Boom Boom, she was later included as a bonus world boss. King Boo King Boo would've appeared as the game's fourth boss. His attacks would've included charging the player and summoning Pound Boos. The player would've had to get a flashlight power-up to beat him. Mega Goomba Mega Goomba was going to be the fifth boss of the game. Unlike the other bosses, the player would've had to run to the end of the level, while avoiding obstacles and being crushed by Mega Goomba. The player would need to hit the switch at the end of the level to send Mega Goomba into a lava pit. Petey Piranha Petey Piranha would've been the seventh boss of the game. His attacks would've included flying and diving, ground pounding, shooting mud balls to slow down the player, and summoning Piranha Plants to come out of the pipe floor. Unused New and Returning Power-ups Flashlight The flashlight would've been a power-up mainly used in Boo Houses. This would've been used to destroy Boos, making it the only power-up besides the Super Star. It was decided not to be used when King Boo was taken out of the game. However, the idea was reused in Ghost rage. This power-up turned into a item in New Super Mario Bros. 3. Block Flower Mario originally was going to be able to turn into Block Mario with the touch of a Block Flower. With it, Mario would have been able to throw blocks and jump on them to cross gaps. However, it was taken out for two reasons: # It would've been difficult to do in a 3D environment. # The creator of Super Mario Moose wanted to save the power-up for later games. Bomb Mushroom An idea for a power-up that allowed Mario to throw Bob-ombs was once considered, but the creator wanted to save the item for later. Propeller Mushroom The Propeller Mushroom from New Super Mario Bros. Wii was considered to return in the game, but it was scrapped. Mini Mushroom The Mini Mushroom was planned to be in Super Mario Moose, and it was even put on the page for a bit. It was eventually taken out due to difficulty of using it in a 3D environment. Worlds Only 9 Worlds Originally, there was only going to be 9 worlds: one for each boss, Bowser, and the secret world. When most of the bosses were replaced by the Koopalings, an entire world was made to include Troopa in the game. World 5 Name World 5 was originally going to be named Jaguar Jungle, but it was changed to Joey Jungle. Regular Bonus World The bonus world was originally going to be like past Mario games. The games creator wanted more originality, however, he split the bonus world into two worlds with the themes of Boom Boom and Pom Pom. Other Moose Goombas There originally going to be Goombas with the Moose power, just like how they could be Tailed Goombas in Super Mario 3D Land. However, the idea was scrapped but returned in Super Mario World U.Category:Super Mario Moose Category:Unused Content Category:Gigabyte Gaming